


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Johnny and Maxie bang like bunnies.
Relationships: Johnny Zacchara/Maxie Jones





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Never Gonna Give you Up  
Characters: Johnny/Maxie  
Pairing: JoMax  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. Het, PWP, Strong Language.  
Summary: Johnny and Maxie bang like bunnies.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or the characters, only the story.

*Never Gonna Give you Up* Drabble

He loved the feeling of being inside of her as she moaned and clenched her walls around him. Her nails dug deeply into his back as he thrusted harshly inside her tiny body.

As hard and fast as they were going someone who didn’t know them would probably think that it hurt and in a way it did, but this was a pleasurable type of pain.

They hadn’t had sex in a month thanks to the damn bet they had made last month and now they were both "fucking like rabbits" as some would say.

The bet had been that they couldn’t go without any form of sex for a month. As hard as it had been for Maxie, it had been even harder for Johnny, because Maxie would tease him every night when they got home from work.

But now it was time for her to pay up. Johnny had had blue balls from not being able to have any sort of sex whatsoever. Now as he slammed inside Maxie, hearing her moaning was making him crazy and he was about to go over the edge.

As their bodies convulsed in pleasure, both Johnny and Maxie felt themselves shatter into little pieces. A little while later as they lay on the floor of their apartment Johnny said softly to a sleeping Maxie, “I’m never gonna give you up. You’re mine now Maxie, always.”

The end.


End file.
